Marriage
by Kuro8Neko
Summary: Bagi Sasuke, pernikahannya hanya sebuah status. Dan ia ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pernikahan yang tidak ia inginkan itu. Namun sepertinya akan sulit, karena sampai satu tahun usia pernikahan mereka. Istrinya itu masih juga bertahan dengan sikap tidak bersahabatnya. Jadi apakh mereka akan tetap bercerai? Genderswitch, SasuFemNaru fic. Please enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **I Don't Own Naruto,**_

 _ **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

 _ **Pairing : Genderswitch, SasuFemNaru.**_

 _ **Warning : AU, Gaje, Typo bertebaran maybe, alur pasaran.**_

 _ **The last,**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

 **You've been warned! ^^v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke tidak paham dengan gadis yang satu tahun ini menjadi istrinya. Dia selalu tersenyum, meski perlakuannya sangat buruk pada gadis itu. Dia selalu bersabar menghadapi tempramen Sasuke yang tak kalah buruknya. Bahkan saat berkali-kali Sasuke selalu pulang terlambat karena berkencan dengan kekasih-kekasihnya, istrinya itu tidak pernah marah.

Senyum itu masih sama sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu satu tahun lalu. Dan jika dipaksa untuk jujur, Sasuke sebenarnya sedikit menyukai senyum gadis itu. Yah hanya sedikit, tidak banyak. Hari ini, Sasuke juga malas untuk pulang. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai, namun dia malas bertemu istrinya itu. Dia terlalu malas melihat wajah berkulit _tan_ dengan tiga goresan tanda lahir dimasing-masing pipinya itu.

Sasuke muak, sampai kapan gadis itu akan bertahan. Jika Sasuke ingin menceraikannya terlebih dahulu, itu jelas tidak mungkin. Karena ayahnya sudah mengancam akan menarik seluruh harta bagian Sasuke dan mencoret namanya dari silsilah keluarga Uchiha. Jadi satu-satunya jalan adalah Naruto, istrinya itu harus meminta cerai padanya.

Pernah Sasuke bertanya, "Sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankan pernikahan sialan ini? Kau tahu, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini." dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum lemah. Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan sorot mata terluka dari manik yang lagi-lagi tidak ingin Sasuke akui jika warnanya sangat cantik.

Banyak hal buruk Sasuke lakukan pada istrinya itu selama satu tahun pernikahan mereka. Namun seolah tak peduli akan hal tersebut, Namikaze Naruto, yang sekarang sudah menjadi Uchiha Naruto itu. Masih bertahan dengan pernikahan mereka.

Walaupun Sasuke selalu berangkat pagi dan pulang larut, walaupun Sasuke sering memakinya untuk hal-hal sepele, dan walaupun Sasuke selalu meminta Naruto untuk menceraikannya. Namun Naruto masih belum goyah. Lelah memikirkan sosok gadis yang sudah pasti saat ini menunggunya pulang – _Hell,_ satu lagi hal sialan yang Sasuke ingat, Naruto tidak pernah absen menunggunya pulang kerja–, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ruang kerjanya saat ini. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang, lagipula saat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Si _Dobe_ itu pasti sudah tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti dugaan Sasuke, istrinya itu sudah tertidur dengan TV yang menyala. Mendengus pelan, Sasuke hanya mematikan TV tersebut dan naik keatas tanpa ada niat membangunkan istrinya. Dia tidak suka melakukan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu, jangan harap dia akan melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan semacam _menggendongnya masuk ala bridle style ke kamar_ seperti di drama-drama yang selalu ditonton ibunya itu. Cih, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Masuk kekamarnya yang bernuansa gelap, Sasuke masuk kekamar mandi dan melempar asal pakaiannya kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor disudut. Air _shower_ yang mengguyur tubuhnya perlahan membuatnya rileks, Sasuke memejamkan matanya tatkala air mengguyur wajahnya. Dia merasa lelah, dia tidak ingin menikah, dia tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta. Itu sangat menggelikan.

Sejak awal dia selalu berkencan dengan banyak gadis setelah menikah itu sebenarnya hanya untuk membuat Naruto marah dan menceraikannya. Namun usahanya sia-sia, dan Sasuke sudah muak melakukan itu. Gadis-gadis yang ia kencani itu selalu menuntut lebih dari sekedar makan malam.

 _Sialan, mereka benar-benar menjijikkan. Bau parfum mereka membuatku mual, bagaimana mungkin mereka memiliki bau seperti itu. Naruto saja tidak. Benar-benar mengerikan._

Pemikiran itulah yang membuat Sasuke berhenti mengencani gadis-gadis itu. Naruto yang tahu jika suaminya itu berhenti mengencani gadis-gadis lain pun mau tak mau tersenyum sangat manis –untuk pertama kalinya selain senyum lembut–. Dan lagi-lagi, senyum Naruto benar-benar mengena pada Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke selalu menyangkal hal tersebut.

Besok akhir pekan pikir Sasuke saat memakai piyamanya. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, untuk pertama kalinya ia menghabiskan akhir pekan dirumah. Biarlah, sekali-kali batin Sasuke. Dan tak lama setelah itu ia berbaring diranjangnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah gelap karena lampu yang ia matikan. Badan Sasuke lelah, dia butuh istirahat. Seorang Uchiha pun tetaplah manusia. Dan ia akhirnya terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruro yang tertidur menunggu Sasuke pulang itu akhirnya terbangun karena hawa dingin. Sudah setengah 1 malam saat ia melihat jam dinding. TV yang ia tonton sudah mati, itu artinya Sasuke sudah pulang pikir Naruto. Beranjak dari sofa yang ia tiduri, Naruto melangkah pelan menaiki tangga. Memandang kamar yang merupakan kamar dari suaminya itu, Sasuke. Menyuntuh daun pintu itu dengan tatapan rindu. Tak lama ia menarik tangannya dan memasuki kamar yang ada didepan kamar tersebut.

Berbeda dengan kamar Sasuke, kamar Naruto sangat cerah. Dengan cat sewarna matahari yang bagi Sasuke _sangat menyilaukan dan menyakiti mata_ –Sasuke pernah berkata seperti itu–. Naruto menaiki ranjangnya dan menarik selimut bercorak kodok itu menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas dada dan mencoba kembali terlelap.

Sebelum benar-benar terlelap senyum kecil menghiasi bibir tipis Naruto, kalau hari ini Sasuke pulang mungkin besok mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke pulang diakhir pekan, biasanya dia selalu tidak pernah pulang, entah ke Hotel atau ketempat temannya. Karena itu, Naruto pikir ini sebuah kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Dadanya menghangat hanya karena mendapati Sasuke pulang.

* * *

Masih dikediaman pasangan muda Uchiha itu, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 pagi. Mata _sapphire_ gadis _blonde_ itu terbuka perlahan, bergegas turun dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan dirinya secepat yang ia bisa, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Perlahan dibukanya kamar yang ada didepan kamarnya, senyum bahagia seketika menghiasi wajahnya saat mendapati rambut _raven_ menantang gravitasi menyumbul dibalik selimut

' _Sasuke masih dirumah.'_ Batin Naruto.

Menutup pelan pintu didepannya, Naruto bergegas menuju dapur. Tomat, Sasuke itu sangat menyukai tomat. Naruto pikir ia akan memasak sesuatu dengan bahan dasar tomat. Siapa tahu Sasuke akan lebih ramah hari ini. Biasanya _mood_ Sasuke akan sedikit membaik jika ia makan tomat.

Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, Naruto juga tahu jika Sasuke mengencani gadis-gadis itu hanya untuk membuatnya marah dan meminta perceraian. Sayangnya Naruto tidak akan pernah menceraikan Sasuke, selama hati Sasuke masih belum menjadi milik siapapun tentu saja.

Katakan Naruto idiot, semua orang tahu jika Sasuke itu berhati dingin. Sangat mustahil seorang Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta. Namun Naruto masih berpikir jika sedingin apapun Sasuke, dia tetap memiliki hati. Naruto yakin itu, karena itu dia bertahan. Tidak masalah jika selama mereka menikah Sasuke selalu berkata kasar padanya -yang untungnya tidak disertai tindakan fisik seperti menampar tentu saja-, tidak pernah menyentuhnya selayaknya seorang suami kepada istrinya, jarang pulang, terkadang ia seolah makhluk tak kasat mata didepan Sasuke. Namun itu tidak masalah, karena Naruto tahu.

 _Hati Sasuke, masih belum menjadi milik orang lain. Jadi ini sudah cukup untukku hanya dengan berada disampingnya. Dan aku masih memiliki kesempatan.  
_

Selesai memasak untuk Sasuke, Naruto kembali kekamarnya. Ia tadi hanya membasuh muka dan gosok gigi. Jadi sekarang ia akan mandi sambil menunggu Sasuke bangun. Sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya durasi mandi Naruto kali ini, ia hanya takut saat keluar dari kamar Sasuke sudah pergi. Namun pikiran itu segera tersapu begitu saja saat ia kembali membuka kamar suaminya itu dan mendapatinya masih terlelap diranjangnya.

Pukul 8 pagi, Naruto sudah menduga jika Sasuke akan marah sebenarnya. Namun ia nekat membangunkan suaminya itu, sekali-kali ia ingin menghabiskan waktu sarapan akhir pekannya dengan suaminya yang dingin itu. Memantapkan niatnya, Naruto masuk dan mendekati suaminya. Diguncangnya pelan pundak suaminya yang terlelap itu sambil memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke, sudah pagi. Cepat bangun."

"…"

"Sasuke."

"…"

"Sasuke."

"Apa maumu _Dobe_? Apa kau tidak tahu yang namanya akhir pekan, bisakah kau tidak menganggu waktu istirahatku?" Sentak sosok itu saat akhirnya terbangun. Mau tak mau Naruto pun terkesiap kaget, ia sudah menduga jika Sasuke akan marah. Yah, sudah terbiasa sebenarnya dengan kemarahan Sasuke itu. Satu tahun Naruto menghabiskan waktunya dengan suaminya yang selalu bertempramen buruk itu, tentu saja ia sudah lumayan kebal. Walaupun tetap saja masih menakutkan. Tapi saat mengingat panggilan suaminya itu, mau tak mau Naruto sedikit tersinggung juga.

" _Dobe?_ " Gumam Naruto. "Kau tadi memanggilku apa?" Tanya Naruto yang masih belum yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"Kau tuli _Dobe_? Cih, sudahlah. Keluar dari kamarku, aku mau tidur."

"TEME! TUTUP MULUTMU SIALAN. BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU." Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu tahun usia pernikahan mereka, Sasuke merasa jika ia baru mengenal gadis yang saat ini berteriak didepannya dengan suara cempreng dan wajah _tan_ yang memerah –karena marah–, dan juga jangan lupakan pipi yang menggembung terlihat seperti tomat yang sangat ia sukai.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat pemandangan seperti itu setelah bangun pagi. Ah, sepertinya Sasuke tanpa sadar terpesona pada seseorang untuk pertama kalinya dalam 22 tahun ia hidup. Pada istrinya sendiri.

Masih ingin bercerai Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

This is my first fic. Hehehe…

Arigatou gozaimashita. Masih banyak yang kurang dari fic ini, jadi saya mohon pendapatnya. Nyehehehe…

At least, review please ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alo-alo... I'm back. hehehe...

 _Arigatou gozaimasu_ untuk yang mau mereview fic saya, maaf karena tidak bisa memasukkan nama kalian satu per satu _desu~_

Ah, ada yang bilang karakter Naruto disini lemah. Sebenarnya saya hanya mencontoh sikap Naruto yang saat berurusan dengan Sakura yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Tahu kan seperti apa ekspresi Naruto jika Sakura lebih memilih Sasuke. Duh, ekspresinya yang itu lho. Benar-benar mengena. Hohohoho... #maaf saya jadi curcol.

Ok, lanjut... Maaf kalau alur fic saya ini sedikit lambat. Dan mungkin saya juga tidak akan bisa cepat update kedepannya. hahaha...

Yosh... Last... Hope u like it...

.

 ** _I Don't Own Naruto,_**

 ** _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_**

 ** _Pairing : SasuFemNaru._**

 ** _Warning : AU, Genderswitch, Gaje, Typo bertebaran maybe, alur pasaran._**

 ** _The last,_**

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

 **You've been warned! ^^v**

 **.**

* * *

"Pfft…" Istri _blonde_ nya ternyata memiliki sisi seperti itu, mendengus geli saat Sasuke terus mendengar gerutuan seperti _brengsek, teme, sialan, Uchiha brengsek, pantat ayam_ dari gadis pirang yang baru saja mengganggu tidurnya dan keluar dengan langkah menghentak-hentak itu. Mengacak rambut _raven_ nya pelan, Sasuke turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi.

Setengah jam Sasuke habiskan didalam kamar mandi. Saat turun ia mencium bau yang seketika membuat perut kosongnya berbunyi. Dapat ia lihat didapur, istrinya itu memakai celemek hitam sedang menata makanan dimeja.

Manik _sapphire_ itu terus mengawasi kedatangannya, menatap sengit pada Sasuke. Menahan senyum geli, Sasuke menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Apa istrinya ini sedang masanya? Biasanya dia tidak akan sesensitif ini.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Suara sopran milik si _blonde_ membangunkan Sasuke dari pemikirannya tentang istrinya itu.

"Hn. Kau PMS?"

"HAH?!"

"Tomat eh? Sepertinya kau memang jatuh cinta padaku ya." Seringai menyebalkan –menurut Naruto yang mau tidak mau harus ia akui tampan– menghiasi wajah putih Sasuke.

"Kau bicara omong kosong apa _Temeeee_ …" Wajah _tan_ itu otomatis memerah mendengar kata-kata suaminya. Baru Sasuke sadari, suara cempreng itu tidak membuatnya terganggu sama sekali.

"Hn. _Dobe._ "

"Gah, tutup mulutmu _Teme_. Atau tidak ada sarapan untukmu." Dengus Naruto. Sialan suaminya ini, kenapa sekarang jadi usil seperti itu. Apa kemarin suaminya ini salah makan, atau kepala ayamnya itu terbentur sesuatu?

Pagi itu acara makan pasangan muda itu diwarnai ejekan-ejekan dari mulut kedua orang tersebut, sampai _phone-cell_ salah satu dari mereka berbunyi. Mengganggu suasana hangat yang tercipta dari interaksi mereka.

Sasuke memandangnya lama, sampai ia memutuskan mengangkatnya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Naruto tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang disebrang _line_ , namun Naruto tahu dari raut wajah Sasuke jika telfon itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus. _Mood_ Sasuke sepertinya kembali memburuk. Tak lama Sasuke menutup telfon itu dan melempar _phone-cell_ nya asal kebelakang dan hancur.

Naruto terkesiap mendapati apa yang terjadi, sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar marah. Tiba-tiba Naruto tidak lagi berselera menghabiskan sisa makanannya. "Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Bersiap-siaplah, kita akan kerumah utama." Kata Sasuke pelan. "Dan habiskan makananmu _Dobe_." Lanjutnya saat melihat gelagat Naruto yang sepertinya enggan menyentuh sisa sarapannya.

"Cih, tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu juga kan. _Teme_ sialan." Gumam Naruto. Pipinya kembali menggembung kesal, melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Entah kenapa, melihat Naruto yang seperti itu membuat amarah Sasuke sedikit berkurang.

"Hn, _Dobe_."

"Gah, _Teme_. Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Kau tahu jika aku tidak sebodoh itu."

" _Usuratonkachi._ "

"Cih, sudahlah. Kau menyuruhku menghabiskan sarapan sedangkan kau sendiri tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu. Dasar tidak tahu diri." Gerutu Naruto pada akhirnya. Membuat Sasuke menahan senyum geli diwajahnya. Sayang juga jika tidak dihabiskan, makanan didepannya ini sangat enak –dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke akui itu–

Satu jam setelah makan pagi yang diwarnai dengan adegan saling mengejek dari mereka, kini pasangan muda itu sudah siap didalam mobil _Porsche_ hitam milik Sasuke. Kemeja hitam serta _sweater_ abu-abu membungkus tubuh ramping Naruto, dipadukan dengan rok putih selutut dan juga sepatu boat coklat pada kaki mungilnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, tubuh tinggi pemuda itu dibalut kaos hitam polos yang ia padukan dengan kemeja biru dongker yang tidak ia kancingkan. Juga celana jeans hitam dan dan sepatu _sneaker_ membungkus kakinya.

"Apa ada masalah dirumah?" Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Hn. Kau akan tahu nanti." Balas Sasuke.

"Apa orang bernama Danzo datang?" Tebak Naruto. Kening Sasuke mengerut. Sasuke memandang Naruto seolah bertanya _kau tahu darimana_ pada gadis itu.

"Karena kau dan keluargamu selalu terlihat tidak suka jika membahas Danzo- _san_. Terutama kau. Reaksimu selalu berlebihan seperti itu- _ttebayo_." Kata Naruto lagi. Sasuke tersenyum pada gadis itu, dan tentu saja Naruto terpana melihat senyum tersebut. Sudah satu tahun dia bersama Sasuke, baru kali ini Naruto melihatnya tersenyum. Rasanya Naruto ingin menangis saat ini juga saking bahagianya. Ah, tapi Naruto malu, nanti Sasuke berpikir dia gadis aneh –walaupun suaminya itu memang sudah berpikir jika dia aneh–

Sepertinya Sasuke akan mencoba bertahan pada pernikahannya dengan gadis disampingnya ini lebih lama, ternyata lumayan menghibur juga menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis yang berstatus istrinya itu. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan mau mengakuinya didepan gadis itu, bisa hancur _image_ nya sebagai seorang Uchiha nanti.

* * *

"Jangan mengatakan apapun. Kau cukup diam saja nanti saat didalam." Peringat Sasuke saat mereka sampai dikediaman utama keluarga Sasuke. Sebuah rumah besar khas Jepang, Naruto sudah sering datang kerumah ini. Namun ia tetap terkagum-kagum pada bangunan tua yang masih terlihat sangat kokoh itu.

"Kenapa?" Balas Naruto pada akhirnya.

"…" Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto sekilas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari istrinya itu. Yah, Naruto memang belum bertemu langsung dengan Danzo. Salah satu kerabat jauh Uchiha. Shimura Danzo. Kakek tua busuk yang selalu ingin menggulingkan keluarganya. Mencoba berbagai cara agar seluruh kekayaan Uchiha jatuh ketangannya, bahkan calon istri kakaknya harus meninggal gara-gara si tua bangka itu. Sayang mereka tidak memiliki bukti yang mengarah pada Danzo tentang kasus tersebut, untungnya kakaknya berhasil selamat dalam kecelakaan itu. Namun calon menantu pertama keluarga Uchiha tak dapat diselamatkan.

Sasuke, memang tidak memiliki perasaan semacam cinta pada istrinya itu –menurut pemikiran Sasuke tentu saja–. Tapi ia lumayan khawatir juga pada gadis _blonde_ disampingnya. Danzo itu licik, tidak mungkin dia tidak akan memikirkan hal-hal buruk setelah melihat Naruto. Dengan pertimbangan itu akhirnya Sasuke meraih tangan mungil istrinya itu, menggenggam tangan itu erat dan berjalan bergandengan memasuki rumah orang tuanya.

"Sasuke?" Gumam Naruto, ia memandang Sasuke yang terus saja menatap kedepan. Melihat jika suaminya itu hanya akan terus diam Naruto pun akhirnya hanya tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan itu tak kalah erat.

Dada mereka menghangat saat merasakan genggaman masing-masing, pipi Naruto pun tak tahan untuk tidak memanas. Dan wajah putih Sasuke sedikit dihiasi semburat merah saat merasakan tangan mungil itu membalasnya. Terasa sangat pas pikir Sasuke tanpa sadar. _Hell_ , apa baru saja Sasuke berpikir jika tangan Naruto terasa pas digenggamannya? Dia pasti sudah gila batin Sasuke setelah itu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, Naru- _chan_. Kalian sudah datang. Ayo masuk." Senyum lembut Uchiha Mikoto menyambut kedatangan mereka.

" _Konnichiwa_ _Kaa-san._ " Senyum manis Naruto mengembang untuk Mikoto.

" _Konnichiwa_ Naru- _chan_ , kau tambah manis saja."

" _Kaa-san_ ini. Jangan membuatku malu _ttebayo_." Bisik Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Mikoto hanya terkikik melihatnya, diam-diam ia mengamati tangan pasangan muda itu yang masih bergandengan.

" _Kaa-san_. Dia tidak mengacau kan." Kata Sasuke saat akhirnya mereka sampai diruang keluarga. Naruto menoleh bingung pada suaminya itu, sebenarnya ada masalah apa keluarga ini dengan orang bernama Danzo itu. Naruto penasaran, tapi tidak berani bertanya untuk saat ini.

"Kau ini, kau tenang saja. Sudah, cepat ajak Naruto ke kamar untuk istirahat. Nanti saat makan malam kalian akan _Kaa-san_ panggil. Lumayan jauh kan perjalanan kalian kesini, kalian akan menginap kan?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Kami akan pulang setelah makan malam." Kata Sasuke. Naruto diam saja, ia sudah menduga jika Sasuke tidak mau. Sasuke itu tidak mau tidur satu ruangan dengan Naruto, karena itu dia selalu menolak jika diminta menginap.

"Dasar Sasuke ini, _Kaa-san_ kan masih kangen pada kalian berdua. Kau selalu tidak mau jika _Kaa-san_ minta menginap." Dengus Mikoto. "Kalau kau tidak mau biar Naru- _chan_ saja yang menginap. Ya Naru- _chan_."

"Tidak bisa. Jangan harap aku akan membiarkan si _Dobe_ ini satu atap dengan tua bangka sialan itu." Desis Sasuke. Naruto yang tadinya ingin mengiyakan permintaan mertuanya itu kini hanya bungkam, Sasuke serius, dan itu bukan hal yang bagus jika melawan kata-kata Sasuke.

Senyum lembut kembali merekah diwajah cantik Mikoto. "Tenanglah Sasuke, tidak akan ada masalah." Kata Mikoto. "Ayolah, sekali ini saja. Kalian menginaplah disini." Menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan ibunya.

"Hn. Baiklah. Sekali ini. Ayo _Dobe_." Kata Sasuke mengalah.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan panggilanmu itu _Teme_." Gerutu Naruto mengikuti Sasuke, tangannya yang tadi sudah terlepas kini kembali ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke. Mikoto terkikik pelan melihat interaksi mereka, sepertinya hubungan putra dan menantunya itu mengalami perkembangan. Jangan panggil dia Mikoto jika dia tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan pasangan itu.

* * *

Entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Tangan mereka sudah terlepas, dan saat ini Sasuke sedang merebahkan dirinya diranjang. Rumahnya memang rumah tradisional tapi perabotan dirumah itu sepenuhnya sudah modern.

"Aku tidur sebentar, jangan menggangguku. Dan jangan keluar dari sini tanpa izin dariku. Kau dengar?"

"Hmm. _Waka-ttebayo_." Dengus Naruto. Suaminya ini menyebalkan, Naruto heran kenapa ia bisa bertahan selama ini. Hey, bukan cuma Sasuke yang tidak mengerti sebenarnya, dia pun tidak mengerti. Suaminya yang dingin itu memang tidak pernah memukulnya, tapi kata-katanya sangat kasar.

Sasuke sangat sering mengatakan _'Sampai detik ini aku masih tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini.'_

Ah, jika Naruto ingat lagi. Sepertinya sejak awal Naruto sudah melanggar kata-kata Sasuke.

' _Jangan pernah jatuh cinta padaku.'_

Karena, Naruto sudah jatuh cinta pada suaminya itu sejak pertama kali bertemu.

' _Hn, sepertinya kau memang menyukaiku. Tapi sampai kau mati pun aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu.'_ Itu kata suaminya saat lagi-lagi ia mencoba berbuat baik kepada suaminya itu.

Pernah saat Naruto bertanya, _'Kau darimana Sasuke, sudah makan?'_. Tentu saja Naruto harus menelan kekecewaannya saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

' _Kau tanya aku darimana? Makan malam dengan kekasihku. Kau puas? Ha?'_

Bahkan saat Sasuke sakit, bukan ucapan terima kasih yang ia dapatkan setelah merawat suaminya itu.

 _'Jangan harap dengan kau merawatku seperti ini aku akan baik padamu.'_

Mengingat semua itu membuat iris sewarna langit itu meredup, apakah kebaikan Sasuke ini akan berjalan seterusnya, atau hanya sementara saja. Naruto berharap jika ia sudah mendapat kesempatan dari Sasuke.

Naruto mengerti jika Sasuke berpikir tidak membutuhkan apapun atau siapapun, karena hidupnya memang sudah sempurna dan dia sudah memiliki segalanya tanpa harus bersusah payah. Namun Naruto masih belum mengerti, apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain?

Suaminya terlihat manis juga saat tidur batin Naruto saat melihat wajah tidur Sasuke.

Psssh…. Wajah _tan_ itu memanas saat menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan. Naruto jadi malu sendiri, ia mengubur wajahnya pada kedua lengannya. Ah, sungguh memalukan.

Lama-lama Naruto ikut tertidur pada sofa yang ia duduki karena tidak melakukan apapun. Rambut pirang panjangnya pun tergerai hingga menyentuh lantai kayu dibawahnya.

.

.

.

"…" Mata sewarna langit malam itu memandang lekat gadis yanag tidur disofa. Baru kali ini Sasuke benar-benar memandang wajah tidur gadis itu, entah kenapa Sasuke menyukai pemandangan didepannya. Ia tidak ada keinginan untuk beranjak dari posisinya saat ini, bahkan untuk berkedip pun rasanya enggan ia lakukan. Terhitung hampir setengah jam Sasuke mengamati istrinya yang sedang tertidur itu.

' _Kawaii_ …' Batin Sasuke.

 _Blush_

Wajah putih itu memerah, bahkan sampai ke telinga saat menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan. Sasuke segera menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya, poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena ia menunduk saat ini. Ah, memalukan sekali pikirnya. Sampai kemarin ia masih mati-matian menolak kehadiran gadis didepannya, namun belum ada satu hari ia mencoba membuka diri pada istrinya itu. Sudah berkali-kali ia terpesona, dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke akui hal ini.

' _Hyuuga brengsek. Ini semua karena ide sialanmu. Kalau aku tidak menuruti kata-katamu, saat ini pasti aku tidak akan mengalami hal yang memalukan seperti ini.'_ Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Yah, sehari sebelumnya memang sahabatnya –Sasuke tidak ingin mengakuinya sebenarnya– Hyuuga Neji memberinya saran untuk mencoba membuka diri pada istrinya itu. Karena bagaimanapun Naruto selalu baik pada Sasuke, paling tidak Sasuke bisa menghentikan sikap bermusuhan yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada Naruto.

Dan lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang, antara suka dan tidak suka. Sasuke merasa otak jeniusnya tumpul hanya gara-gara istri _Dobe_ nya ini. Padahal masih banyak hal yang lebih penting daripada ini, dokumen-dokumen dikantornya, waktunya untuk menyendiri, kehidupan pribadinya yang tenang, seluruh privasinya yang selalu terjaga sampai akhirnya hancur gara-gara perjodohan sialan dengan istrinya itu.

Jika mengingat itu amarah Sasuke kembali memuncak, dia tidak suka jika harus berbagi dengan orang lain. Ia tidak suka ada orang lain ikut campur dalam hidupnya. Ia menyukai ketenangan, ia menyukai privasinya yang terjaga dari orang lain, bahkan keluarganya.

Dilihatnya gadis itu. Sekali lagi, Sasuke ingin membenci gadis itu. Namun saat melihat lagi wajah tidur istrinya, amarahnya justru menyurut. Diacaknya rambut _raven_ warisan dari Mikoto itu dengan kasar. _Sialan_ batin Sasuke.

"Kau curang _Dobe_." Gumam Sasuke dengan senyuman samar menghiasi wajah maskulinnya.

* * *

Makan malam dirumah keluarga Uchiha itu berlangsung sangat tegang, Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi itu memandang tajam pada sosok pria tua yang sejak tadi memasang senyum menjijikkan –menurut Sasuke– itu. Sebelum ini Sasuke kembali meminta -memerintah lebih tepatnya- Naruto untuk diam apapun yang terjadi, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk saja tanpa ada niat menjawabnya.

"Wah, jadi ini istrimu Sasuke- _kun_? Namikaze eh?" Bibir pria tua itu menyunggingkan seringai yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Tanpa sadar tubuh mungil itu sedikit merapat pada suaminya.

"Hn."

"Kupikir kalian bercanda dan hanya mencari-cari alasan saja saat kalian menolak perjodohan yang kutawarkan untuk Sasuke. Ternyata kalian memang sudah menjodohkannya dengan orang lain eh?" Kata Danzo mengalihkan pandangannya pada pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Naruto putri dari sahabat kami Danzo- _san_ , dan kami sudah pernah membuat janji akan menikahkan kedua anak kami. Karena kedua anak pertama kami sama-sama laki-laki, akhirnya kami sepakat jika anak kedua kamilah yang akan kami nikahkan." Jawab Mikoto, senyum manis –yang semua orang tahu jika itu senyum palsu– menghiasi wajah cantik Mikoto.

"Begitukah? Tapi kurasa Karin lebih cantik dari istrimu Sasuke. Bahkan kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA, aku yakin kau sebenarnya tidak menyukai perjodohan ini bukan." Seringai menjijikkan semakin lebar menghiasi wajah yang tak lagi muda itu. Naruto pun hanya menundukkan wajahnya mendengar komentar itu. Kakek itu benar, Sasuke memang tidak menginginkannya.

"Danzo- _san_ , kurasa komentarmu itu tidak pada tempatnya." Sahut Fugaku, ia masih mencoba sopan pada pria tua yang sebenarnya adalah paman dari pihak ibunya itu.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana menurutmu Kabuto- _kun_." Balas Danzo.

"Kurasa memang Sasuke- _kun_ tidak menyukai Naruto- _san_. Dilihat sekilas pun sudah terlihat jika Naruto- _san_ masih perawan, bukankah mereka sudah satu tahun ini menikah?" Pemuda berambut putih yang sejak tadi diam itu akhirnya angkat bicara. Seringai yang tak kalah menyebalkan dari Danzo menghiasi wajahnya.

Seluruh Uchiha diruangan itu terdiam mendengar komentar dari Kabuto, putra dari Danzo. Entah dari istri ke berapa, karena istrinya memang lebih dari satu. Mereka tidak bisa menyangkal, karena mereka juga mengetahui fakta tersebut. Naruto ingin menangis rasanya mendengar kata-kata itu, ia juga sangat marah dan ingin memaki duo ayah-anak didepannya. _Sialan_ batinnya. Kenapa orang-orang ini seenaknya sekali.

"Jika kau sudah bosan dengannya, kau berikan saja padaku Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak masalah mendapatkan bekasmu." Tambah Kabuto. Mata _sapphire_ Naruto melotot mendengar kata-kata itu, untung dia menunduk saat ini. Namun Naruto juga sedikit takut, bagaimana jika Sasuke setuju?

"Kalian bodoh ya? Memangnya kenapa jika aku tidak menyentuhnya sampai sekarang?" Sasuke angkat bicara. Ia sangat kesal mendengar komentar Kabuto. Menyerahkan Naruto padanya? Heh, jangan harap. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Naruto dibawah meja, tangan istrinya itu sangat dingin. Sepertinya istrinya itu ketakutan, entahlah.

Naruto yang mendapati tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat itu pun menengok pada suaminya. Memandang heran pada wajah Sasuke yang kini menyunggingkan seringai sinis andalannya. Ah, sepertinya Naruto tidak perlu takut Sasuke akan menyerahkannya pada pemuda bernama Kabuto itu.

"Kami tidak saling mengenal sejak awal. Bukankah wajar jika kami ingin mengenal satu sama lain terlebih dahulu. Dan lagi, Karin? Gadis murahan itu, kau pikir aku mau dengan gadis seperti itu? Sayang sekali pak tua, aku tidak suka barang bekas." Kata Sasuke. Suaminya ini memang jenius jerit Naruto dalam hati. Itachi menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan meminum air dari gelasnya. Adiknya itu, sepertinya dia tidak perlu khawatir. Itachi sedikit bersyukur ada pertemuan ini, karena Itachi yakin jika hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto akan berkembang. Walaupun akan ada ular yang mengganggu juga setelah ini. Yah, tapi Itachi tidak akan tinggal diam jika orang-orang sialan ini mengganggu kehidupan adiknya.

Fugaku diam-diam menyembunyikan seringainya mendengar balasan sinis putra bungsunya itu. Sepertinya dia tidak perlu ikut campur, putranya sudah dewasa ternyata. Dan istrinya pun tersenyum lebar tanpa berusaha menyembunyikannya karena kata-kata putranya.

"Dan kau," Tunjuk Sasuke pada Kabuto. "Naruto terlalu bagus untukmu. Dan dia terlalu mencintaiku, jadi jangan bermimpi mendapatkan si _Dobe_ ini." Lanjutnya.

"KAU!" Wajah pemuda berkaca-mata itu memerah menahan amarah.

"Ehem… Danzo- _san_ , Kabuto- _kun_. Bisakah kalian sedikit tenang, ini meja makan. Dan kalian terlalu berisik." Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu angkat bicara, nada suara datar itu membuat Kabuto terdiam dan kembali duduk tenang pada kursinya.

"Kami sudah selesai. _Kaa-san, Tou-san_ sepertinya kami tidak jadi menginap. Ayo _Dobe_." Kata Sasuke pada akhirnya. Dan segera menggeret Naruto keluar dari ruang makan itu. Mikoto dan Itachi pun menyusul pasangan muda itu pergi meninggalkan Fugaku bersama Danzo dan Kabuto.

"Putramu benar-benar tidak sopan Fugaku." Desis Danzo.

"Putraku memang seperti itu, dia bukan orang yang bisa diatur. Kau tahu itu dari dulu Danzo- _san_." Balas Fugaku masih menikmati sisa makan malamnya. Dia cukup puas dengan apa yang putranya katakan tadi.

* * *

"Sasuke, kenapa tidak jadi menginap? Menginaplah disini, _Kaa-san_ masih kangen." Kata Mikoto.

"Benar _Ototou_ , kau ini sejak menikah tidak pernah pulang kerumah." Tambah Itachi.

"Tidak bisa _Kaa-san, Aniki_. Mereka membuatku muak." Desis Sasuke. "Entah bagaimana kalian bisa setenang itu. Maaf saja, aku tidak yakin jika aku bisa bertahan disini tanpa membunuh salah satu dari mereka." Lanjutnya.

"Sasuke." Tangan ramping berbalut _sweater_ itu menyentuh pelan lengan suaminya. Mencoba menenangkan emosi Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah hampir meledak itu. Tangan kirinya yang digenggam erat suaminya itu sedikit terasa sakit, sepertinya karena emosi Sasuke menggenggam tangannya sangat kuat.

"Kita pulang _Dobe_."

" _Kaa-san,_ Itachi- _nii_. Kami pulang dulu." Kata Naruto pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke."

"…"

"Kau marah?"

"…"

"Sasuke- _tteba_."

"Apa?"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak. Dan diamlah. Aku menyetir."

Dan berakhirlah percakapan singkat itu. Wajah gadis berkulit _tan_ mengerut tidak suka, merasa apa yang ia lakukan sia-sia akhirnya ia pun hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela dengan pipi menggembung menahan kesal dan kedua lengan tersilang didepan dada. Sasuke yang kebetulan melirik apa yang dilakukan istrinya itu pun menahan senyum geli melihat tingkah istrinya.

* * *

Hampir tengah malam mereka sampai dirumah, Naruto sudah tertidur pulas dikursi samping kemudi. Sasuke sempat berpikir akan meninggalkannya begitu saja, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu.

"Dobe bangun." Kata Sasuke.

"…"

"Dobe, kalau kau tidak bangun kutinggalkan kau didalam mobil." Pundak mungil istrinya itu sedikit ia sentak agar si pemilik bangun, namun istrinya itu masih saja tertidur pulas.

"…"

"Naruto." Menghela nafas, _si Dobe ini_. "Naruto, kubilang bangun." Sentak Sasuke lagi. Dan sia-sia saja, karena istrinya itu justru mengigau tentang _Ramen_. -_-

Dan dengan terpaksa, Sasuke menggendong istrinya itu. "Kau ini suka makanan berlemak, tapi kenapa badanmu ceking sekali." Gumam Sasuke.

...

"Kau curang _Dobe_. Lagi-lagi memperlihatkan raut wajah minta diserang seperti ini." Katanya lagi saat sampai dikamar bernuansa _orange_ itu. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak ingat jika sampai kemarin malam ia masih berpikir jika apa yang baru saja ia lakukan itu menjijikkan.

Masih ingin berkilah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada istrimu Sasuke?

* * *

 **Tbc~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hohohoho... Saya potong dulu sampai sini, sejujurnya saya kehabisan ide. Hehehehe...

Tolong dimaklumi. Sekali lagi, review please~ ^o^v


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ohayou... I'm back desu...

Sekali lagi, arigatou untuk yang mau meninggalkan review untuk fic yang jujur saja saya berpikir jika ini sangat pasaran. Dan maaf karena saya tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu-satu.

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini.

 ** _I Don't Own Naruto,_**

 ** _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_**

 ** _Pairing : SasuFemNaru._**

 ** _Warning : AU, Genderswitch, Gaje, Typo bertebaran maybe, alur pasaran._**

 ** _The last,_**

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

 **You've been warned! ^^v**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Kau terlihat bahagia Uchiha." Pemuda berambut coklat penjang membuka percakapan. Seringai jahil menghiasi wajah rupawan itu.

"Tutup mulutmu Hyuuga." Desis Sasuke.

"Pfft… Hey, Sasuke. Ayolah, sebenarnya kau kesal padaku karena apa? Sedangkan saat ini saja sepertinya kau menikmati kedekatanmu dengan istrimu itu. Apa aku salah?"

"Apa mau kalian datang kesini?"

"Masih saja brengsek Sasuke, kita sudah bersama sejak kecil. Tapi tingkahmu itu masih saja menyebalkan." Pemuda berambut coklat yang lain, dengan gigi taring dan tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya, Inuzuka Kiba menimpali.

"Katakan tujuan kalian datang kesini." Kata Sasuke melirik tajam pada orang-orang yang mengaku sahabatnya ini

"Hhh… Baiklah, hari ini kami berencana ketempat biasa. Kau ikut kan?" Balas Kiba.

"Tidak."

"Hoooo… Sepertinya ada yang menarik eh, Sasuke dirumah? Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau jarang lembur seperti dulu." Salah satu pemuda berambut nanas berkata dengan seringai diwajahnya, begitupun ketiga orang yang lain.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jadi, apa salahku sekarang. Bukankah hubunganmu membaik dengan Naruto karena saran dariku. Kau kan tidak rugi. _Yare-yare…_ " Neji lagi-lagi buka suara.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, diantara kita berlima hanya kau yang masih melajang. Dasar Hyuuga tidak laku. Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau gay?"

"Hmm… Kali ini aku setuju dengan Sasuke. Kau memang yang paling abnormal disini. Kau tidak pernah terlihat menggandeng seorang gadis Hyuuga Neji." Uchiha Sai, saudara sepupu Sasuke. Orang tuanya meninggal saat ia berumur 7 tahun setelah itu dia dirawat oleh orang tua Sasuke, saat ini tinggal dengan kekasihnya dan baru saja kembali dari perjalanan bisnis.

"Oe, kau kelewatan Sasuke. Kau juga Sai, sama saja dengan adikmu itu. Walaupun aku masih melajang aku ini normal. Dan aku juga memiliki gadis yang kusuka kok. Dia sangat cantik kau tahu, tanya saja pada Shikamaru." Neji menggerutu,

"Ya, dan kupikir dia cukup pintar karena tidak menerimamu Neji." Balas Sai masih dengan senyum palsu menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Sialan kau Sai, kau mau mati ha? Sepertinya kau semakin menyebalkan setelah kembali dari Korea." Gerutu Neji.

"Sudahlah, jadi bagaimana? Kau benar tidak ikut? Jadi hanya kita berempat ini?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi Kiba, sepertinya ada yang sedang tergila-gila pada istrinya jadi dia sekarang sangat rajin pulang cepat. Bukan begitu Sai?" Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nanas itu kembali menyindir Sasuke.

"Begitulah, asal kalian tahu. Biasanya dia tidak akan keluar dari ruang kerjanya sebelum menjelang tengah malam. Dan sekarang dia sangat rajin pulang awal." Senyum diwajah pucat Sai melebar saat menambahi pernyataan Shikamaru.

"Hn. Kalian berisik, keluar dari ruanganku."

"Ah, apa Naruto akan datang lagi Sasuke? Bukankah ini waktunya makan siang? Kulihat akhir-akhir ini dia sering datang membawa makan siang." Rasanya Sasuke benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut Sai dengan sepatunya. Sialan batinnya.

"Hooooooooo… Sebaiknya kita keluar kawan-kawan, sedang ada yang ingin bermesraan sepertinya." Timpal Kiba.

"Diam kau _puppy_. Dan kalian juga, sekali lagi kalian buka suara. Kuhajar kalian." Desis Sasuke dengan nada berbahaya. Keempat kawannya itu hanya mampu menahan tawa melihat reaksi Sasuke.

Tepat setelah itu pintu ruangan Sasuke diketuk dari luar, dan menyembullah kepala pirang yang sudah sangat familiar bagi mereka.

"Sasuke?" Katanya, "Err… Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Sambungnya saat melihat Sasuke sedang bersama keempat sahabatnya.

"Wah, Naruto… Lama tak bertemu, kau semakin manis saja ya?" Goda Kiba dengan cengiran khasnya yang membuat gigi taringnya terlihat.

"Hooo… Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa Uchiha satu ini memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kau harus ekstra sabar menghadapi orang labil seperti dia Naruto." Kata Shikamaru, matanya melirik jahil pada Sasuke.

"Aku juga setuju dengan Shikamaru Naruto, diantara kami dialah yang paling labil. Jadi kau harus sangat bersabar jika menghadapi si brengsek ini." Celetuk Neji.

"Naru- _chan_ , kita bertemu lagi. Apa kau masih tidak mau mempertimbangkanku menggantikan Sasuke menjadi suamimu?" _Sai kau cari mati_ , batin Neji, Kiba, dan Shikamaru. Wajah Sasuke saat ini benar-benar terlihat sangat kesal, terlebih saat dia mendengar kata-kata Sai. Saat Sai melihat arah pandang para sahabatnya, sepertinya dia menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Saudara sepupunya itu sudah mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan yang membuatnya merinding sama seperti ketiga temannya yang lain. Mereka meneguk ludah ngeri, ah, sepertinya mereka membangunkan macan yang tertidur.

"Hahahahaha… Kalian bisa saja. Lama tak bertemu Kiba, Neji, dan Shikamaru." Ah, sepertinya makhluk pirang satu-satunya itu tidak menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. "Dan Sai, aku tidak ingin dihajar Sakura- _chan_." Tambah Naruto.

"Kalian, kubilang keluar." Teriak Sasuke.

.

...

.

"Kenapa moodmu buruk sekali sih, mereka kan sahabatmu. Harusnya kau tidak boleh mengusir mereka seperti itu. Dan lagi aku membawa makanan lumayan banyak, kalau mereka masih disini mereka bisa ikut makan juga kan _ttebayo_." Kata Naruto.

"Hn."

"Cih, tak bisakah kau menjawab dengan benar." Gerutu Naruto.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, sudah diamlah dan temani aku makan _Dobe_."

"Dasar seenaknya, kau ini suka sekali memerintah. Awas saja kalau tidak kau habiskan makanan ini, kau yang memintanya _Teme_. Kenapa tidak makan di _cafeteria_ saja sih. Dasar merepotkan. Aku harus setiap hari datang kesini membawa makanan." Ah, Naruto. Ternyata kau _tsundere_ juga ya, padahal kau senang bisa mengantarkan makan siang setiap hari pada suamimu itu. ckckckck…

"Hoo, kalau kau tidak mau kau bisa menolak _Dobe_. Aku yakin karyawan perempuan disini akan sangat senang jika aku meminta mereka menemaniku makan siang." Seringai mengejek menghiasi wajah Sasuke, dan bertambah lebar ketika melihat ekspresi istrinya itu. Rasanya Sasuke benar-benar ingin tertawa guling-guling melihat reaksi istrinya.

"Dasar brengsek."

Siapa yang menyangka jika hubungan kedua orang yang terlihat bertolak belakang ini akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Bahkan keluarga Sasuke pun tak menyangka akan seperti ini, yah setiap hari Sai melaporkan perkembangan hubungan Sasuke pada orang tua dan kakaknya. Maklum saja, mereka harus mengurusi perusahaan utama.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sai diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengurusi kantor cabang yang ada di Konoha. Setelah pertemuan tak terduga dengan Danzo dan Kabuto beberapa minggu lalu Sasuke memang berubah. Dia masih dingin seperti biasanya, namun dia tidak lagi mengungkit tentang masalah perceraian.

Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang membuat Naruto lumayan jengah. Sasuke sangat usil, tidak ada hari tanpa ejekan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dan sepertinya itu sudah menjadi salah satu kebiasaan yang sangat disukai Sasuke, _membuat Naruto kesal_. Dan dengan seenaknya Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk membuatkannya bekal makan siang. Sayangnya, Naruto harus mengantarkan makanan itu setiap hari.

Bisa saja Naruto menolak, bahkan ia selalu menggerutu jika yang ia lakukan itu benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi sebenarnya, jika dilihat dari Naruto yang masih terus melakukannya. Itu bisa diartikan jika diam-diam dia sangat menikmatinya. Setiap hari ia selalu tak sabar menunggu waktunya makan siang dan mengantarkannya ke kantor suaminya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah dari kantor Sasuke, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja. Bahan makanan dikulkasnya sudah habis, jadi ia sampai dirumah lebih lama dari biasanya. Pukul 3 dia sampai dirumahnya. Dan sore itu, Naruto harus dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak ingin lagi ditemuinya.

Kabuto, pria yang ia temui beberapa mingu lalu dikediaman mertuanya. Ah, kenapa pemuda sialan ini ada dirumahnya batinnya saat baru sampai didepan rumah.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Naruto- _san_. Baru pulang berbelanja?" Katanya dengan senyum ramah. Naruto bergidik melihat senyum itu, senyum itu bahkan lebih menjijikkan daripada senyum palsu Sai.

" _Konnichiwa_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini Kabuto- _san_. Sasuke masih belum akan pulang jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya." Sahut Naruto tanpa mencoba menyembunyikan nada dingin pada suaranya. Dia masih kesal dengan komentar Kabuto tentu saja.

" _Maa, maa_ … Siapa yang ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , aku kesini tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan Naruto- _san_. Apa kau tidak akan mempersilahkanku seorang tamu masuk Naruto- _san_?"

.

...

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan Kabuto- _san_." Tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah berada didalam.

"Kau ini benar-benar sangat tidak sabaran ya, apa kau tidak akan menaawariku minum?" Rasanya Naruto benar-benar ingin menendang orang yang ada didepannya ini. Sialan batinnya. Masih mencoba bersikap sopan, Naruto beranjak dari sana dan kembali lagi dengan cangkir berisi the ditangannya.

"Jadi, bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku."

"Benar-benar tidak sabaran ya, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku kesini untuk menawarimu sebuah kerja sama. Aku bukan orang yang bodoh Naruto- _san_ , secara garis besar aku tahu bagaimana kondisi rumah tangga kalian. Jadi bagaimana, apa kau akan menerima tawaranku."

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu? Aku masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan." Kesal, namun Naruto masih mencoba menahannya.

"Ceraikan Sasuke, dan menikahlah denganku. Aku bisa membantumu membalas semua yang pernah Sasuke perbuat padamu." Seringai licik menghiasi wajah Kabuto.

"Maaf Kabuto- _san_ , aku masih tidak mengerti inti dari kata-katamu."

"Asal, kau tahu saja Naruto- _san_. Kau salah jika berpikir Sasuke- _kun_ tidak memiliki seseorang yang dia cintai. Kurasa perlakuan Sasuke- _kun_ tidak pernah baik padamu Naruto- _san_ , apa kau tidak ingin membalasnya? Lagipula, apa kau tidak sadar jika keluargamu hanya dimanfaatkan oleh para Uchiha itu? Dan satu lagi, orang yang dia cintai itu juga mencintai Sasuke- _kun_."

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicara Kabuto- _san_?" Balas Naruto pelan, wajah dengan tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipinya itu terlihat sangat datar saat memandang pria didepannya. "Maaf Kabuto- _san_ , sepertinya kau salah menilaiku. Aku bisa memutuskan mana yang harus kulakukan tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Dan kau pikir aku peduli jika ada seseorang yang mencintai dan dicintai Sasuke? Maaf saja, setelah sejauh ini kau pikir aku akan memberikan suamiku? Jangan bercanda." _Sapphire_ yang biasanya memandang hangat pada orang lain ini terlihat sangat dingin, bahkan orang yang sudah mengenalnya pun pasti akan terkejut.

Yah, Naruto bukan tipe gadis yang akan menyerah begitu saja. Bukan gadis yang akan menangis jika dia tersakiti. Hidupnya bukan sebuah drama, itu prinsipnya. Err, walaupun harus dengan terpaksa Naruto akui jika hidupnya saat ini sudah mirip dengan drama yang menjadi favorit ibu mertuanya itu. Ah, sudahlah…

"Kau ini keras kepala juga ya, aku hanya menawarkan bantuan sebelum keluargamu hancur. Saat ini memang masih baik-baik saja, tapi lihat saja saat mereka mulai bergerak. Aku tidak yakin keluargamu tetap menjadi salah satu keluarga terkaya Naruto- _san_." Pria yang sejak tadi menyeringai itu sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan sikap tenangnya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang mulai jengkel.

"Keluarga Uchiha atau keluargamu Kabuto- _san_? Jika kau sudah menghabiskan minumanmu sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini, apa perlu kutunjukkan dimana pintunya?"

"Kau pikir hidupmu akan tenang setelah apa yang terjadi sekarang Naruto - _san_? Kau salah jika berpikir begitu." Gadis didepannya ini benar-benar membuat Kabuto kesal. _Lihat saja, kau akan menjadi milikku apapun yang terjadi Naruto_ batin Kabuto saat akhirnya keluar dari rumah pasangan muda itu.

.

* * *

.

 _Mood_ Naruto benar-benar jungkir balik setelah kedatangan Kabuto yang tidak terduga itu, ia melampiaskan amarahnya pada bahan masakan didepannya. Seandainya ada yang melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan saat ini, mereka pasti akan segera lari karena wajahnya sudah seperti pembunuh berantai yang lepas dari kurungannya.

Ah, bahkan sampai Sasuke pulang pun _mood_ nya belum membaik, Sasuke yang biasanya selalu menggodanya pun sepertinya sadar situasi jika istri _blonde_ nya itu sedang dalam keadaan tidak bisa diganggu. Jujur saja, Sasuke sedikit merinding melihat Naruto seperti ini.

 _Sepertinya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, saat pulang dari kantor dia juga masih baik-baik saja. Lalu kenapa dengan si_ Dobe _ini, sial aku memang menyukai ketenangan. Tapi bukan ketenangan yang menyebalkan seperti ini._ Batin Sasuke OOC.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"…"

"Aku bertanya padamu _Dobe_." Sialan istrinya ini.

"Tidak." Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Hanya itu yang Naruto katakan, rasanya Sasuke benar-benar kesal.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku sudah kenyang. Selamat malam."

"…" Sudah? Hanya begitu saja? _Hell_ , apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai istrinya itu mengabaikannya seperti sekarang. Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir, apa salahnya? Dia sudah berhenti mengencani wanita-wanita tidak jelas, dia juga selalu pulang lebih awal, dan dia juga sudah tidak pernah lagi mengungkit perceraian. Lalu apa yang salah?

Ada yang salah disini, apa Naruto sedang PMS? Hilang sudah nafsu makan Sasuke. Menghela nafas, ia memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke kamarnya. Yah, walaupun hubungan mereka sudah membaik namun mereka masih tetap tidur dikamar yang terpisah.

Dan malam itu, Sasuke pun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya hingga menjelang pagi karena memikirkan istrinya itu. _Mungkin pagi ini ia akan kembali seperti biasanya_. Masih mencoba berpikir positif, dan itu cukup membantunya memejamkan mata. Walaupun 2 jam kemudian ia harus bangun untuk bekerja.

Dan sayangnya, _mood_ Naruto masih juga buruk pagi itu.

"Nanti siang aku tidak bisa membuatkanmu makanan." Kata Naruto saat Sasuke sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan sarapannya hari itu karena terlalu memikirkan apa yang salah dengan istrinya itu.

"Hn." Sahutnya, dan istri _Dobe_ nya berlalu begitu saja. Membuat _mood_ Sasuke ikut memburuk juga.

Sampai dikantor _mood_ nya justru semakin memburuk saja, apalagi saat waktunya makan siang dan Sai menyindir tentang Naruto yang tidak mengantarkan makanan. Alhasil, seluruh karyawan yang menemuinya hari itu harus menjadi pelampiasan emosinya. Sai hanya meringis saat ia menjadi bulan-bulanan Sasuke hari itu.

* * *

..*..

* * *

Makan malam dikediaman pasangan muda itu masih saja suram seperti kemarin, Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya bukan orang yang banyak bicara hanya diam saja dan tidak mencoba membuka percakapan. Naruto hanya mengaduk-aduk makan malamnya dengan wajah menunduk.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke." Kata Naruto pada akhirnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke heran, sepertinya istrinya itu sudah mau buka mulut.

"Hm." _Apa?_ Naruto mengartikan gumaman itu demikian.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

"Katakan saja." Sasuke sedikit was-was, apakah Naruto ingin bercerai. Oh, no. Dia sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan kehadiran si pirang berisik ini, bagaimana nasibnya nanti kalau Naruto benar-benar bererai dengannya. Ah, otakmu semakin melantur saja Sasuke.

"Jangan marah ya…" Ok, Sasuke semakin khawatir sekarang. sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan istrinya ini. Masa ia benar-benar ingin bercerai?

"KemarinKabutodatangkesini." Kata Naruto cepat tanpa jeda sama sekali.

"Kau bicara apa? Katakan dengan jelas _Dobe_." Sepertinya ia mendengar kata Kabuto, ah tapi Sasuke cukup lega karena bukan tentang perceraian yang ingin dikatakan istrinya.

"Kemarin Kabuto datang kesini." Naruto melirik takut pada Sasuke.

 _Aaaaaaaa… Kami-sama selamatkan nyawa hambamu yang manis ini. Aku bahkan belum merasakan sentuhan Sasuke, aku masih perawan ttebayoooo… Selamatkan aku dari suami iblisku ini….._ Naruto dan pikiran nistanya, ditambah dengan wajah horror karena melihat aura tak mengenakkan dari suaminya. Ok, dia akan mati perawan sepertinya -?-

 **TBC**

* * *

Hehehehe... Maaf kalau ini pendek, harus saya potong dulu. karena ini juga saya sedang terburu-buru desu...

Sekali lagi, _Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello~ _Reader-tachi_ , masih ingat dengan fic saya... mwehehehehehehe...

Saya mau updt cpet gak bisa soalnya file ini sempet hilang, jadi harus diketik ulang dari awal.

Sedikit males karena harus mengulang lagi dari awal, yang entah apa itu kemarin karena saya sudah lupa juga.

Jadi ini sebenarnya sedikit berbeda dengan _story_ yang sempet hilang filenya itu

Untuk yang sudah me-review, saya benar-benar berterima kasih karena kalian mau meninggalkan jejak dan menyukai cerita saya.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena membuat kalian lama menunggu, kedepannya pun saya tidak janji akan cepat updet

Jadi mohon sabar, tapi saya pasti updet kok... hehehe

Tergantung mood menulis saya sih... hahahaha

Yosh... Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini...

Saya tidak mau lebih banyak cin-cong lagi

 _ **I Don't Own Naruto,**_

 _ **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

 _ **Pairing : SasuFemNaru.**_

 _ **Warning : AU, Gaje, Typo bertebaran maybe, alur pasaran.**_

 _ **The last,**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakan sekarang Uchiha Naruto?" Desis Sasuke.

"…"

"Jawab aku idiot. Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang!" Naruto berjengit mendengar suara dingin Sasuke.

"Karena aku tahu reaksimu akan seperti ini." Kata Naruto akhirnya. "Dan aku juga masih kesal pada kata-kata _megane_ sialan itu. Makanya aku diam saja." Lanjutnya pelan.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Sasuke sedikit heran dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba justru menanyakan hal itu, seharusnya Sasuke tidak sepeduli itu dengan perkataan Kabuto yang begitu mengganggu Naruto.

"Tidak mau." Lirih Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke, _'Kalau kukatakan dan saat kutanyakan kebenarannya kau tidak menyangkal, bisa-bisa aku langsung menangis.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Sudah katakan saja. Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang sabar Naruto."

"Dia memintaku bercerai." Bisik Naruto. _'Tapi kalau tidak kutanyakan aku bisa penasaran setengah mati ttebayoooo…. Apa kutanyakan saja ya?'_

"Hoooo… Lalu?" Desisnya dengan dahi berkedut menahan kesal.

"Sudah."

"Berhenti berbohong dan katakan semuanya padaku _dobe_."

"Dia ingin aku menikah dengannya."

"…" Baiklah, sepertinya kesabaran Sasuke benar-benar diuji oleh dokter gadungan mesum itu.

"Kau mau aku menikah dengannya?" Kata Naruto karena Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Berani kau melakukannya, kubunuh kau saat itu juga _dobe_." Desis Sasuke dengan nada berbahaya, yang mau tak mau membuat Naruto berjengit takut.

" _Teme_ kau ini bicara apa, bukankah dulu kau yang bersikeras memintaku menceraikanmu." Balas Naruto dengan keberanian yang susah payah ia kumpulkan.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan. Kau sendiri yang keras kepala tidak mau pergi saat ada kesempatan. Sekarang kau sudah tak memiliki kesempatan untuk lari dariku _dobe_. Berani kau lari dariku, siap-siap saja kau akan hancur." Seringai kejam menghiasi wajah pucat pria itu berbanding terbalik dengan kata-katanya yang terucap dengan nada santai.

"Dasar egois. Siapa juga yang mau lari." Bisik Naruto dengan wajah bersemu. Dan Sasuke berpikir jika dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani merebut makhluk kecil didepannya ini saat melihat Naruto bersemu.

.

.

.

Keheningan kembali menyertai mereka setelah ketegangan diantara kedua makhluk beda warna itu menghilang.

' _Apa aku tanya sekarang saja ya? Ugh…'_ Batin Naruto dengan dahi berkerut yang tak luput dari mata sekelam malam didepannya.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau pikirkan saat aku mau mendengarnya seperti ini idiot." Kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto.

"Kau mencintai seseorang." Bisik Naruto ragu dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan mata yang melirik keatas tepat padaa wajah Sasuke.

"Hah? Bicara apa kau _dobe_? Kau ini bertanya atau menebak." Balas Sasuke dengan wajah malas.

"Ugh, tentu saja aku bertanya. Lebih tepatnya memastikan."

"Hn, dia mungkin sekarang sedang makan dengan suaminya." Balas Sasuke santai masih dengan menyantap makan malamnya.

"KAU MENCINTAI WANITA YANG SUDAH BERSUAMI?" Teriakan shock dari Naruto membuat dahi sang bungsu Uchiha berkedut kesal.

"Kau ini benar-benar si idiot yang berisik. Tentu saja dia bersuami, kau pikir dia janda. Ayahku masih hidup, nanti kalau dia sudah mati baru ibuku jadi janda."

"Ugh, bicaramu _teme_. Benar-benar tidak sopan, kau menyumpahi ayahmu sendiri." Desis Naruto menahan kesal pada pemuda yang masih memasang wajah malas didepannya.

"Siapa yang menyumpahi orang tua itu? Aku hanya bicara fakta. Lagipula aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam cinta."

"Eh? _Nande_? Lalu sekarang kenapa aku tidak lagi dipaksa menceraikanmu."

"Dasar cerewet. Apa dokter gadungan itu bilang aku mencintai seseorang, otakmu benar-benar idiot. Jangan-jangan volume otakmu itu hanya sebesar biji kenari."

"Gah, kenapa kau jadi menghinaku. Aku hanya penasaran, kau bilang aku boleh mengatakan apapun yang kupikirkan. Mana yang benar sebenarnya, ugh… dan hentikan terus-terusan memanggilku idiot. Aku ini lulusan terbaik tahu."

"Tentu saja karena kau benar-benar idiot, wanita itu makhluk berisik yang menjengkelkan. Sudah cukup selama masa sekolah ada si merah gila yang selalu mengekoriku kemanapun. Kalau yang dokter gadungan itu maksud adalah si merah sialan itu, dia benar-benar sama idiotnya denganmu. Tch, lulusan terbaik dari murid-murid idiot maksudmu?"

" _Temeeeeee..._ Aku tidak idiot, dan siapa itu si merah yang kau maksud?"

"Bukankah saat makan malam kemarin sudah kakek tua sialan itu katakan."

"Karin- _san_?"

"Hm." Gumam Sasuke dengan mulut penuh tomat yang baru saja ia gigit. "Atau jangan-jangan si pirang?" Bisik Sasuke tak yakin.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

"…"

"Minggu depan aku ada reuni _dobe_."

"Ha? Lalu?"

"Kau tidak mau ikut denganku?"

"Eh? Kau tidak salah bicara kan?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut juga tidak masalah. Aku selesai."

" _Chotto, chotto..._ Bukannya aku tidak mau ikut _ttebayoooo..._ "

"Hn."

"Jadi aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

"Hm, ya." Dada Sasuke menghangat melihat gadis yang selama ini ia abaikan menatapnya dengan wajah bahagia seperti itu.

* * *

 **Skip to Reunion**

.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat sang istri yang malam ini kelihatan sangat gugup hanya karena sebuah acara reuni, padahal Naruto juga sudah mengenal orang-orang yang dekat dengannya semasa sekolah.

"Hn, _dobe_. Kau bertemu dengan mertuamu saja tak sampai seperti itu. Ini hanya acara reuni idiot."

" _Temeeee_ … Aku tidak idiot…" balas Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya, "Aku kan hanya penasaran seperti apa teman-temanmu semasa sekolah." Bisik Naruto yang masih dapat didengar oleh suaminya yang sedang mengemudi disebelahnya.

"Kau sudah mengenal mereka _dobe_." Balas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tapi kau pasti memiliki teman lain selain mereka kan Sasuke."

"Siapa bilang? Kau pikir aku tipe orang yang suka menyia-nyiakan waktuku dengan orang tidak penting?"

"…" Dan Naruto sadar ternyata dia memang cocok disebut idiot, bagaimana mungkin dia lupa seperti apa suaminya itu. Mana mungkin Uchiha Sasuke memiliki banyak teman.

"Hn, idiot." Ejek Sasuke saat ia melihat wajah Naruto yang seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. "Sebenarnya aku malas datang ke acara ini, membuang-buang waktu istirahatku." Gumam Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan datang?"

"…"

"Sasuke?" Suaminya yang hanya diam saja tentu membuat Naruto heran.

"Hn." Mana mungkin Sasuke mengatakan jika sahabat-sahabat busuknya itu menantangnya datang. Mereka mengatakan jika Sasuke tidak ingin datang karena takut pada gadis yang sejak dulu selalu mengejar-ngejarnya akan ada disana juga. Sasuke itu seorang Uchiha, tidak ada yang ia takuti. Apalagi seorang gadis pirang yang namanya saja malas Sasuke sebutkan.

" _Mou…_ Sasuke kau mencurigakan. Jangan-jangan kau mau datang karena ada gadis yang kau sukai ya?" Kata Naruto dengan nada merajuknya. Dan lirikan tajam segera terarah padanya karena pertanyaannya itu.

"Kau ini bicara apa idiot? Berhentilah cemburu tak jelas, kalau kau tak terima ada gadis didekatku singkirkan saja mereka." Balas Sasuke asal. Dan wajah Naruto segera saja memerah antara kesal dan malu.

"B-bicara apa kau ini… Haha-ha, c-ce-cemburu? Siapa yang cemburu _teme_." Wajahnya yang memerah terlihat semakin padam saat mengatakannya.

"Yakin? Disana nanti akan ada banyak gadis idiot yang datang padaku dengan suara mereka yang berisik. Jangan menangis saat kau melihat mereka bergelayutan padaku, bagaimana?"

"Eh?" Rona merah diwajahnya segera menghilang mendengar kata-kata suaminya. _'Apa maksudnya bicara begitu?'_ Batin Naruto yang masih tak mengerti. "Bagaimana apanya Sasuke?" Sambungnya.

"Kalau kau tak suka singkirkan mereka, jangan biarkan mereka mendekatiku Naruto. Atau kau bisa diam saja seperti orang idiot, dan jangan menangis jika kau memutuskan untuk diam saja." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin khasnya.

"Aku masih tak mengerti." Bisik Naruto. _'Apa Sasuke tak masalah jika nanti aku menunjukkan hubungan kami terang-terangan.'_ Batinnya.

"Kita sampai Naruto. Dan aku tak masalah." Seringai yang sudah sangat dihafalnya menghiasi wajah rupawan sang suami.

 **Blush…**

' _Dia membaca pikiranku...'_ Jerit batin Naruto dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

.

...

.

Pasangan Uchiha itu pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam gedung didepan mereka dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Saat mereka masuk banyak mata yang melihat dengan tatapan tak percaya, terutama para gadis yang terlihat menghela nafas kecewa. Lelaki idola mereka saat masa sekolah ternyata datang menggandeng gadis berambut pirang yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress selutut warna pastel yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

"Yo, Sasuke." Suara yang sudah sangat dihafal oleh Naruto membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari kumpulan gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi menatapnya dan Sasuke. Dan tangannya pun segera ditarik pelan oleh sang suami menuju kumpulan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah sangat Naruto kenal.

Shikamaru yang tadi memanggilnya terlihat berdiri disamping gadis berambut pirang sepundak yang merupakan kakak dari sahabatnya. Kakak angkat Sasuke, Sai terlihat berdiri berhadapan dengan sang kekasih yang sudah Naruto anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya sendiri. Kiba yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya dan seorang pemuda berambut putih yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Disamping pemuda itu berdiri seorang gadis yang Naruto yakini sangat dikenalnya.

' _Hinata?'_ Batin Naruto heran.

"Hinata?"

"Naru?"

"Astaga, _hisashiburi_. Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau sedang di Manhattan?"

"Kau sendiri, kenapa ada disini? Seingatku Naru tinggal di London kan?"

"Hehehe… Ceritanya panjang."

"Hinata, kau mengenal Uchiha- _san_?" pemuda berambut putih itu buka suara karena merasa heran.

"Uchiha- _san_?" balas Hinata heran.

"Ah, aku yang dia maksud Hinata."

"Eh? Naru seorang Uchiha?" Hinata tahu semua Uchiha, karena sejak dulu Uchiha sudah menjadi relasi bisnis keluarganya. Dan siapa yang menyangka ternyata sahabat yang dikenalnya secara kebetulan itu juga seorang Uchiha, kenapa dia tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya.

"Dia istriku, Neji tak memberitahumu?" Suara _baritone_ dari sahabat kakak dan tunangannya itu menjawab kebingungan Hinata. Tangan yang tadi sempat terlepas itu kini kembali bertautan.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh? Naru istrinya Sasuke- _kun_?" Naruto hanya tertawa canggung karena walaupun dia dari keluarga terpandang dan suaminya pun bukan dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja, namun pernikahan mereka memang berlangsung tertutup. Bahkan dari awak media yang ingin mengekspos kehidupan para Uchiha. Tidak akan ada yang tahu jika dia istri Sasuke, karena Sasuke pun tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada public seperti apa istrinya.

Percakapan mereka masih terus berlanjut sampai suara seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan mendorong Naruto menjauh dari sang suami, hingga dia terdorong menabrak Sai yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuh rampingnya. Sasuke mengernyit tak suka saat menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Sasuke- _kuuuuuuuun_ , aku merindukanmuuuuuu… Bagaimana kabarmu, apa kau merindukanku? Tenang saja, aku sudah kembali. Dan kau semakin tampan saja Sasuke- _kun_." Katanya tanpa jeda dengan lengannya yang bergelayutan pada Sasuke. "Ah, sampai lupa… Minggu depan aku akan tampil, kuharap kau mau datang melihatku. Tapi sayang aku lupa membawa tiket, bagaimana kalau besok saja kuantarkan kerumah sekalian bertemu dengan paman dan bibi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka, sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat mereka. Apa mereka juga merindukanku." Katanya lagi, yang tentu saja membuat seluruh sahabat Sasuke yang sudah mengenal lama sang gadis hanya menatap bosan.

Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang sebenarnya juga sahabat Sasuke. Selalu berdelusi jika toleransi Sasuke padanya karena sang pemuda menatapnya sebagai seorang gadis. Bahkan berkali-kali Sasuke sudah mengisyaratkan jika dia tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada gadis Yamanaka itu. Sasuke yang sejak tadi merasa risih sudah berkali-kali mencoba melepaskan lilitan lengan gadis pirang pucat itu namun tak berhasil, dan Naruto manatap tak suka pada apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf nona, bisa kau lepaskan lengan suamiku." Kata Naruto memotong percakapan sepihak dari gadis yang sedang bergelayutan pada suaminya itu.

"Dan Sasuke, kenapa kau tak pernah menghubungiku, kau tahu _e-mail_ ku kan. Kau juga sudah kuberi nomor _contact_ ku yang baru, padahal aku selalu menantikannya. Aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi nomormu sudah tak bisa dihubungi, menghubungi rumahmu pun selalu _maid_ yang mengangkat." Ah, ternyata gadis pirang manis yang statusnya adalah istri Sasuke itu diabaikan, Sasuke sedikit terhibur melihat pipi istri manisnya menggembung lucu. Kebiasaannya saat kesal, yang sudah sangat dihafal oleh Sasuke. _'Pffft, dobe.'_ Batinnya.

"NONA," Naruto pun menyentak sang gadis yang mengabaikannya itu. Membuat si pirang pucat menatap tak suka pada Naruto.

"Kau mau apa?" Katanya datar.

"Bisa kau lepaskan lenganmu dari suamiku, nona." Balas Naruto tenang.

"Suamimu? Dimana?" Tanya si pirang pucat dengan wajah tanpa dosa, seolah dia tak tahu jika yang dimaksud Naruto adalah pemuda yang sejak tadi dia gelayuti. Ino bukannya tak tahu jika Sasuke datang dengan gadis itu, Ino juga melihat bagaimana tangan mereka yang tadi bertautan erat sebelum dia melepaskan paksa tautan tangan yang membuatnya naik darah itu.

"Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud nona."

"Sasuke- _kun_ maksudmu? Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalian menikah karena perjodohan? Jangan bercanda, berkacalah dulu sebelum mengatakan Sasuke suamimu. Dia bahkan tak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu. Seharusnya kau menyerah saja untuk mendapatkan Sasuke- _kun_." Sedikit banyak Naruto terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Ino, dia paling tahu jika yang dikatakan Ino itu benar adanya. Dan Sasuke semakin memandang tak suka pada Ino karena hal itu, tahu apa gadis itu tentang perasaannya pada Naruto. Sasuke tak suka melihat sorot terluka dari _sapphire_ sang istri yang entah sejak kapan menjadi favoritnya itu.

"Walaupun kami menikah karena perjodohan, tapi status kami diakui secara agama dan tercatat di Negara nona. Apa kau tak tahu itu? Jika kau masih tetap bertingkah seperti itu kau hanya mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dan terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Kau hanya orang luar disini." Kata Naruto dingin.

 **PLAK**

 **PRANG**

Dan sebelum otaknya dapat memproses apa yang terjadi Naruto sudah merasakan sakit dipipi kirinya. Gelas-gelas dimeja belakangnya berjatuhan karena tersenggol tubuhnya yang limbung kebelakang dan ada pecahan gelas yang melukai tangan kanannya. Sasuke dan seluruh orang diruangan itu terkesiap kaget melihat apa yang terjadi, termasuk dengan sang pirang pucat. Dia sebenarnya tak bermaksud melakukannya sejauh itu.

"Naruto."/"Naru"/"Uchiha- _san_." Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Hinata, dan Toneri berteriak bersamaan. Secepat yang ia bisa Sasuke mendorong sang gadis Yamanaka yang menghalangi jalannya mendekati sang istri. Dia benar-benar berang sekarang dengan gadis yang sejak tadi membuat keributan itu.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh saat ia melihat wajah manis istrinya terlihat memerah dan terdapat pecahan gelas yang manancap lumayan dalam pada tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menghancurkan apapun saat ini, dia saja tak pernah melukai Naruto seperti itu. Sasuke benci saat mata indah itu menunjukkan sorot kesakitan yang coba ditutupi oleh sang istri.

' _Seharusnya aku tak datang.'_ Batin Sasuke. Dia benar-benar menyesal saat ini, segera saja diangkatnya tubuh ramping Naruto dan membawanya pergi dari ruangan itu. Diabaikannya kata-kata _'Aku baik-baik saja.'_ yang terus saja diucapkan Naruto. Yang dia tahu Naruto tidak baik-baik saja.

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan diam saja atas tindakanmu Yamanaka. Uchiha tak akan diam saja jika miliknya terluka." Kata Sasuke dingin saat berada disamping Ino, Sasuke mengatakannya tanpa memandang wajah ayu sang pirang pucat yang terkejut karena ancaman dari pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

.

...

.

"Sasuke." Naruto buka suara saat mereka sudah dimobil, tangan kanannya masih saja mengeluarkan darah walaupun Sasuke sudah membukusnya dengan sapu tangan setelah mencabut pecahan gelas tadi. Wajah berkulit _tan_ manis itu sedikit memucat karena menahan sakit dan kehilangan lumayan banyak darah.

"Diamlah Naruto, biarkan aku menyetir. Kita harus segera kerumah sakit."

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke, kau seharusnya tak berkata seperti itu pada gadis itu. Dia hampir menangis tadi." Ah, sempat-sempatnya istrinya ini mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Bahkan orang itu baru saja mempermalukan dan melukainya sedemikian rupa. Tak hanya fisik, tapi juga perasaannya. Rasanya Sasuke semakin menyesal pernah menyianyiakan gadis sebaik ini.

"Kau tak baik-baik saja. Dan tutup saja mulutmu itu, gadis sialan itu harus mendapatkan balasan yang lebih menyakitkan dari yang kau rasakan saat ini. Berani sekali dia menyentuh milikku." Desis Sasuke. Sejujurnya Naruto merasa bahagia karena kata-kata sang suami, rasanya harapannya untuk mendapatkan hati suaminya itu semakin besar. Namun dia merasa sedih jika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis yang dia dengar bernama Yamanaka itu, Naruto tahu suaminya tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Beberapa mobil mengikuti dibelakang mobil Sasuke yang melaju kencang menembus keramaian kota. Naruto semakin meringis merasakan darah terus mengalir dari tangannya. Beruntung bukan telapak tangannya yang tertusuk, hanya pinggir tangannya saja. Walaupun rasanya tetap saja menyakitkan.

"Sasuke," Kata Naruto lirih. Dan Sasuke hanya melirik sang istri, _'Sialan kau Yamanaka.'_ Batin Sasuke saat melihat wajah sang istri sudah sangat pucat, gaun yang ia kenakan pun penuh dengan noda darah. Rasanya Sasuke mual melihat banyaknya darah Naruto keluar. Tak ingin panik Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan didepannya.

Tak sampai 15 menit mobil yang ia kendarai akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit terdekat, dan Naruto sudah sangat lemas dengan pandangan sayu yang masih saja menyiratkan jika dia baik-baik saja. Tak berapa lama setelah Naruto dibawa ke UGD beberapa mobil yang mengikuti mereka pun sampai, sahabat-sahabat Sasuke serta Sai dengan wajah panic menghampiri bungsu Uchiha yang masih menampakkan kemurkaan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana Naruto?" Gadis berambut sewarna permen karet pun buka suara karena sang kekasih dan sahabat-sahabatnya hanya bungkam. Menghadapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang marah besar adalah hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan, Sakura pun tahu hal itu. Namun dia harus tahu bagaimana keadaan Naruto, gadis itu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Dia sangat menyayangi si pirang polos itu, bahkan ia lebih menyayangi Naruto sekarang dibandingkan dengan Yamanaka Ino sahabat dari kecilnya.

Tatapan tajam dari Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit gentar, Sai menarik tubuh ramping kekasihnya mundur. Adiknya itu bukan tipe orang yang segan melukai orang lain sekalipun bukan Sakura yang membuatnya marah. Dia merasa kasihan pada gadis Yamanaka itu, dulu dia juga salah satu sahabatnya dan Sasuke selain Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Toneri, dan Neji. Gadis itu terlalu menutup mata karena perasaannya, Sakura pun dulu sempat jatuh hati pada Sasuke. Beruntung Sakura mau membuka hati untuknya karena sadar jika Sasuke hanya memandangnya sebagai teman.

"Sasuke," Sai mencoba mendinginkan amarah sang bungsu. Dia tidak mau jika Sasuke lepas kendali seperti yang sudah-sudah. Atau mereka harus menelfon ibunya yang saat ini ada di Hokkaido bersama sang kepala keluarga untuk datang ke Konoha, hanya Uchiha Mikoto seorang yang bisa mengendalikan emosi Sasuke. "Tenanglah, jangan terpancing amarah. Setelah Naruto baik-baik saja kau boleh menjadikan kami sasaran kemarahanmu. Bagaimana?" Sambung Sai, yang tentu saja mendapat pelototan dari sahabatnya yang lain. Pukulan Sasuke itu bukan main sakitnya, dia yang paling kuat diantara mereka. Apalagi saat sedang dikuasai amarah seperti ini, yang hanya dibalas senyuman palsu dari Sai.

"Dia harus mendapat jahitan." Jawab Sasuke singkat, dan semua orang menghela nafas lega karena sang _raven_ mau diajak kerja sama.

"Keluarga Uchiha Naruto." Pria berpakaian serba putih mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

"Saya suaminya." Balas Sasuke cepat, membuat semua orang disana memandang takjub pada Sasuke. Siapa yang menyangka dia akan merespon seperti itu jika melihat sejarah pernikahannya.

"Istri anda baik-baik saja Uchiha- _san_ , hanya butuh sedikit istirahat. Sekarang pun sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang jika mau. Dan ada kemungkinan istri anda akan demam, tapi tak perlu khawatir itu hal yang wajar dan tak membahayakan sama sekali." Katanya dengan senyum ramah.

"Dimana Naruto."

"Didalam, silahkan anda menemui istri anda."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sasuke." Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah _tan_ yang masih terlihat pucat itu saat melihat sang suami masuk.

"Idiot." Balas Sasuke singkat saat sampai disamping Naruto.

" _Mou_ , berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu." Tawa geli segera memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naru- _chan_?"

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja Sai. Kalian terlalu berlebihan, ini hanya tergores saja kok." Jawabnya sembari mengangkat tangannya yang terbalut perban putih. Dan tentu saja Sasuke mengernyit tak suka mendengar jawaban Naruto. _'Tergores katanya?'_ Batin Sasuke sinis.

"Kalian pulanglah." Kata Sasuke lagi dengan nada dingin, mereka yang menangkap nada bicara yang tak bersahabat itu pun paham dan segera undur diri dari ruangan itu.

"Sasuke?" Naruto tak mengerti, kenapa suaminya itu masih terlihat marah. Dan sang suami pun hanya bungkam sampai ruangan itu sepi hanya tersisa mereka berdua.

"…"

"Sasuke- _tteba_. Katakanlah sesuatu, jangan hanya menatapku seperti itu. Aku tak akan mengerti jika kau hanya diam saja."

"Tergores kau bilang?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu tanganmu itu mendapat jahitan idiot." Desis Sasuke dengan nada berbahaya, emosinya kembali memuncak saat mengingatnya.

"Walaupun begitu kan tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan Sasuke. Toh pada kenyataannya aku memang baik-baik saja kan. Ayolah, jangan marah terus seperti itu. _Ne?_ " Bujuk Naruto.

"Dibesar-besarkan? Maksudmu aku membesar-besarkan masalah?"

"Memang iya kan? Aku tidak apa-apa, dan kau bertingkah seolah aku hampir mati hanya gara-gara tergores pecahan kaca." Gerutu Naruto, dan saat ia memandang suaminya Naruto tahu dia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Tatapan dingin dari mata sehitam langit malam itu dipenuhi amarah, dia sudah sering mendapat tatapan dingin dari sang pemuda raven namun baru sekali ini dia dipandang seperti itu.

"…"

"Er, Sasuke."

"Kau sudah selesai mengoceh?"

"…" Rasanya menelan ludah pun sulit Naruto lakukan saat ini, suaminya masih marah dan gerutuan tidak pentingnya benar-benar membuat sang _raven_ murka. Dan Naruto dengan kaku menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita pulang." Dan sebelum Naruto turun dari ranjang yang ia tempati Sasuke lebih dulu mengangkat tubuh rampingnya. Membuat Naruto terkesiap mendapat perlakuan semanis itu dari suaminya yang dulu sangat anti padanya. Saat dia dibawa ke UGD tadi memang Sasuke juga mengangkatnya seperti sekarang, tapi dia tahu Sasuke melakukannya karena Naruto sudah sangat lemas. Kalau sekarang Naruto sudah tidak selemas tadi, dan ia yakin jika hanya berjalan ke parkiran dia masih sanggup.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri Sasuke." Katanya mencoba menolak.

"Diam." Desis Sasuke. Dan Naruto pun berhenti memberontak dari suaminya. Seandainya ibunya melihat sudah pasti dia akan berteriak kegirangan saat melihat perlakuan Sasuke pada Naruto.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang mereka benar-benar hening, sungguh berbeda dengan suasana saat mereka berangkat ke acara reuni Sasuke. Naruto masih tak berani buka suara, dan Sasuke terlalu malas untuk buka suara. Sasuke masih sangat marah, dia tak ingin melampiaskan emosinya pada Naruto yang masih terlihat pucat itu. Dan ditengah perjalanan Naruto akhirnya terlelap, Sasuke baru menyadari Naruto tertidur saat kepala pirang bersandar pada pundaknya.

Sasuke melambatkan laju mobilnya dan memandang wajah lelap Naruto, setelah puas memandang wajah _tan_ manis Naruto perhatian Sasuke pun teralihkan oleh perban ditangan Naruto. Diambilnya tangan itu, Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti tentang dirinya hari ini. Dia benar-benar sangat ingin membunuh Ino saat istrinya terluka, saat ini pun dia masih ingin melakukannya.

' _Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Naruto.'_ Batin Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya yang kini membelai lembut tangan istrinya yang terluka.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi _dobe_. Kau membuatku nyaris gila hari ini, karena itu gadis sialan itu harus mendapatkan balasan atas sikapnya." Bisik Sasuke, lengannya kini sudah berpindah tempat dan mendekap erat istrinya agar lebih dekat padanya. Naruto menggeliat dan semakin menempel saat merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh suaminya. Tak bisa Sasuke pungkiri jika dia mulai menyayangi makhluk pirang disampingnya ini.

" _Dobe_." Bisik Sasuke dengan senyum samar yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan.

.

.

.

Terbangun dini hari karena pergerakan teman seranjangnya bukanlah hal yang Sasuke harapkan, istrinya terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya dan keringat dingin sudah membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Dokter sudah mengingatkannya jika kemungkinan besar istrinya akan mengalami demam, tapi siapa sangka jika dia akan merasa sekhawatir ini walaupun sudah mengetahuinya. Dan malam itu pun Sasuke berakhir dengan terjaga mengawasi sang istri. Satu hal yang membuatnya kesal adalah saat ia harus mengganti baju istrinya.

' _Kupikir aku ini aseksual dan kurasa kau sudah merubah pemikiran bodohku itu.'_ Batin Sasuke saat melihat gundukan dibalik celana training hitamnya itu setelah mengganti baju basah sang istri dengan yang baru. Menghela nafas singkat, Sasuke memutuskan keluar kamar untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. "Bisa-bisanya si idiot itu membuatku memikirkan hal-hal kotor disaat seperti ini." Desis Sasuke dengan wajah lelah.

Jatuh cinta? Jika Itachi dan Sai tahu dia mulai jatuh cinta pada istri pirang yang mati-matian ia tolak itu mungkin mereka akan menertawakannya dengan sangat tidak Uchiha. Sasuke mendesah pasrah setelah ia meminum air dingin yang baru saja ia ambil dari kulkas. Sedikit menghilangkan pikiran kotornya sebelum ia kembali kekamar dimana makhluk pirang yang seharian ini seolah menjungkir balikkan hidupnya tertidur lelap dengan wajah _innocent_ nya.

"Kau akan membayar sangat mahal Naruto. Benar-benar mahal..." Gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hahaha... Saya potong dulu ya...

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya...


End file.
